clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Lava Hound
"The Lava Hound is a majestic flying beast that attacks buildings. The Lava Pups are less majestic angry babies that attack anything." Summary *The Lava Hound is unlocked from the P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4). *It is a single target, short range troop with extreme hitpoints. *Upon death, it splits into 6 Lava Pups, which have no preferred target and deal more damage than the Lava Hound, but have very low hitpoints. *It only attacks buildings, has high hitpoints and splits into smaller units, similar to the Golem. The exceptions are that the Lava Pups attack anything while the Golemites only attack buildings, and that each Lava Pup deals more damage than their parent – unlike the Golemites. *The Lava Hound appears to be a burning rock monster with an underbite, with short wings and small limbs. It has small rocky dog ears. *Sending the Lava Hound alone is futile. It is most recommended to use another ranged troop to support the Lava Hound. Strategy *Lava Hound is a good air tank with high hitpoints, so it is best used as a shield for weaker troops like Minions, Minion Horde, Spear Goblins, and Goblins. **Alike the Golem, the Lava Hound does little damage on its own. Support it with high-damage cards – ranged, ideally. *The Inferno Tower is an excellent counter to the Lava Hound, as it deals high damage to the Lava Hound while it doesn't take much damage from the hound in return. **Back the tower up with a Musketeer or use Arrows to finish off the Lava Pups. **However, if you pair it up with Minions, they will be able to destroy the tower before it gets the Lava Hound down to a critically low health. *If Lava Hound is paired up with another tank, a Crown Tower will likely target the other tank after killing the Lava Hound. If this happens, have an area damage spell ready, as the Lava Pups will spawn and deal incredible damage. *The Lava Hound is not an ideal choice by it's self so back it up to do more damage. Trivia *The Lava Hound was added to the game on 3/5/16 with the May Update. **Since its introduction, it is the first Legendary that a player will be able to obtain, at Arena 4. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased Lava Hound's hitpoints by 3% and Lava Pup's hitpoints by 9%. *It is the most expensive Legendary card. *It functions just like its Clash of Clans counterpart. A difference is that when the Lava Hounds get upgraded, the Clash Royale Lava Pups increase in stats, while Clash of Clans Lava Pups increase in numbers. **Another difference is that the Clash Royale Lava Hound does not deal damage upon death, while the Clash of Clans Lava Hound does do death damage. *Among all maximum level troops, Lava Hound deals the least damage per second, doing only 39 damage per second at level 5. *Lava Pups are similar to the Minion Horde, having similar hitpoints and equal in number, but only deal about half the damage. Lava Hound Attributes Lava Pup Attributes Card Statistics de:Lavahund Category:Troop Cards Category:Legendary Cards